


Why now?

by RF1999



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RF1999/pseuds/RF1999
Summary: What happens if Maggie sees her father again after all these years?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a slow day for Maggie at the NCPD. Only massive amounts of paper work for her to get through. She was happy to not have to put herself in harms way but she was still bored. finally after completing all the paperwork it was time for her to go home. Maggie was so excited. She couldn't wait to go home and see her girlfriend. “Alex”, Maggie sighed to her self. Maggie was so in love with her she was so scared to admit it to herself for so long. 

Maggie rushed home so she can make dinner for her lovely girlfriend. She knows Alex is out doing some DEO badass-ery and wanted to surprise her with her favorite meal. As Maggie finishes cooking and waits for Alex she gets a text message:

From Al: Hey beautiful, I'm stuck at the DEO, I can't leave for another few hours. I’m so sorry.

Maggie reads the message. And she isn't upset because she knows how dedicated Alex is to her job and it is one of the things Maggie loves most about her.

From mag: it's okay hun, you finish up ill be here waiting for you. Luv u

Maggie puts her phone down to begin putting the food away in the fridge. when she hears another notification from her phone

From Al: luv u too babe, ill see you later.

Maggie reads the message and cant help but smile. Its been almost a year since they have been together and she still cant believe that someone loves her back the way she loves Alex.

After putting away the food, Maggie decides to stay on the couch and watch a movie until Alex comes home. Maggie was in the middle of transformers and was beginning to dose off. All of a sudden her phone began to ring. Startled by the loud noise of her phone, Maggie up awake and alerted. She went to get her phone expecting it to be Alex calling for help with something. Instead the caller id for the number said National City General Hospital. Maggie immediately began to panic. All the bad thoughts rushing to her head. “What if Alex got hurt? Was she okay? Was it super girl? Did kara get hurt?”

Maggie manages to calm her self just long enough to answer the phone.  
“Hello” says Maggie.  
“Hello, this is National City General Hospital. Is this a Margaret sawyer?” says the nurse on the phone.  
“Yes, it is, what happened did someone get hurt” Maggie asked while the sense of panic beings to rush over her again.  
“I am calling on the behalf of a Joseph Sawyer, he was admitted in to the hospital for an emergency and you are listed as one of his emergency contacts and he wants to see you.” Says the nurse.

Immediately Maggie gets confused. Why would Joseph have her as an ICE, she hasn't spoken to him or seen him in years?

“Why, whats wrong?” asks Maggie  
“Sorry I am not allowed to give that information over the phone, but if you would like you can come in tomorrow and we can talk then” replies the nurse.

“Okay,” says Maggie and immediately hangs up the phone, not wanting to talk anymore.

Maggie puts down her phone and goes back to the couch, and curls up on herself once again, burying herself under a pile of blankets.

Soon millions of thoughts begin to rush through her head. “Why would he let the hospital call her of all people?” “Why is he in a hospital?” “What if something is wrong?”  
Maggie lays on couch as silent tears being to run down her face. She begins to think of the last time she saw Joseph. She remembers the look of disappointment, discuss and shame on his face all those years ago. She remembers the final words he said to her. “Get out.” And with that memory Maggie begins to sob. For almost and half an hour Maggie cries. Eventually she manages to cry her self to sleep.

Twenty minutes after Maggie falls asleep, Alex finally makes it to her apartment door. she is so tired and just wants to eat dinner and cuddle up next to Maggie. As Alex unlocks the door and walks into her apartment, she immediately knows something is wrong. She just doesn't know what it is yet. 

She sees Maggie curled on the couch and goes to her. Alex kneels in front of on the couch and looks at her. Alex can see the flushed look and tears still on Maggie’s face. And Alex knows that something is wrong becomes Maggie was crying. And Maggie doesn't cry unless somethings really wrong.

Alex takes her hand a gently wipes away the tear on Maggie’s face. Gently waking her. When Maggie opens her eyes, Alex can see how blood shot they are and becomes even more worried. Maggie sits up so that Alex can join her on the couch.  
“Hey” Maggie croaks, her voice still hoarse from crying.  
“Babe whats wrong?” Alex asked, her voice full of concern.  
“The hospital called.” Maggie manages to say after a long pause, as she works up the courage to talk.

Maggie is trying hard right now not to guard herself from Alex, Alex can see in Maggie’s eyes the walls beginning to crumble.

“What happened? did your partner get hurt. is he okay?” asks Alex, concerned that Maggie might be blaming herself because she was on desk duty all day instead of out in the field.

“No, no McConnel is fine….” Maggie stutters.

Alex immediately takes Maggie’s hands in her own, looks into her eyes and says “sweetie, we've talked about this. You don't have to guard yourself from me anymore, what ever it is i wont judge you, ill do my best to help you.”

With that Maggie begins to sob again. “The hospital called, and they said Joseph is there. they said he had some kind of emergency and that he wants to see me.” And finally Alex understands. She understands why Maggie is crying, why it was so hard for her to talk. Alex pulls Maggie into her arms and carries her to bed, so that they can be comfortable.

Alex brings Maggie water and whispers sweet nothings into her ear until Maggie manages to fall asleep, Alex’s arm around her waist and Maggie’s face buried in her chest.

Alex couldn't sleep that night. She stayed awake just in case Maggie woke up. And in all that time she could only think of one thing “Why after more than ten years would Joseph be calling Maggie? What could possibly be wrong that after so long, that man is finally willing to speak to his own daughter?”


	2. Chapter 2

Alex had been up all night. She couldn't sleep. she had never seen Maggie break down like that before, and it scared her. When Alex looked at the clock she saw that it was 10:34 AM, it was far to late for Maggie to get up and go to work. She usually had to be there by 8:15. Alex very carefully managed to call her boss an explain that Maggie couldn't come into work today, and he accepted because Maggie was never one to miss work unless was something important.

Alex continued to stay wrapped around Maggie. Her arm protectively over Maggie’s waist as she continued to sleep. Alex just waited so she could be there when Maggie woke up.

Finally about twenty-five minutes later Alex noticed Maggie’s breathing pattern wake up as she began to stir. Alex down at Maggie, waiting for her to open those beautiful brown eyes. And she did.

When Maggie finally woke up. She could tell it was too late for her to go to work, and was glad that Alex let her sleep in. When she looked at the clock she saw that it was almost 11 o’ clock. She was surprised that she slept in so late.

Maggie lay awake on Alex’s chest listening to her heart beat as Alex began to run her fingers through her hair in comfort. 

After an other few minutes cuddled next to her girlfriend Maggie was finally ready to talk.

“Hi” Maggie said as she looked up at Alex.  
“Hey” replied Alex as she couldn't help but smile down at the beautiful girl in her arms.

Maggie could see the bags under Alex’s eyes and look of concern hidden behind her smile. Maggie knew Alex stayed up all night and morning for her. She was grateful for the notion but was conflicted because she didn't want Alex sacrificing herself for her.

“I want breakfast” whispers Maggie after more moments of silence.  
“Okay, lets go” says Alex as she begins to get out of bed and make her way to the kitchen.  
“No” says Maggie. “you stay here, I know you stayed up with me all night. So just go to sleep and ill make us breakfast.”

“Maggie please I…” Alex starts. “No. Alex please you've been up all day yesterday at the DEO and now you're here up all night with me. Just let me do this. As a thank you?” says Maggie.

Alex looks into Maggie’s eyes and sees the pleading look in them?

“Fine” Alex caves, “but i’ll stay in the living room while you make us breakfast. Okay?”  
“Okay.” Maggie compromises as both women make their way out of the bed room.

Maggie leads Alex to the couch and makes sure she is comfortable before she goes to the kitchen and starts breakfast. She starts making pancakes but gets lost in thought. She remembers how abandoned she felt when her father kicked her out. She remembers how scared she was when had to live on the street for a week before her aunt found her. She remembers how much of an outcast she felt when her whole school found out she was gay. 

Soon Maggie doesn't realize that she is crying silently over the pancakes that are now beginning to burn. Alex notices and goes to her immediately. She turns off the stove and wraps her arms around Maggie’s waist. Maggie leans back into her, accepting the embrace as she continues to think about the incident 14 years ago. 

“I want to see him” says Maggie as she wipes her tears away.  
“What?” replies Alex. “ are you sure?” concern filing her body. She turns Maggie around so that she is looking at her.  
“Yes… I…He’s in the hospital Alex. I want to know whats wrong with him. And I want to know why now?” Maggie mutters.

“Okay, do you want me to go with you?” asks Alex.   
“No, i want to go by myself and i want you to get some sleep” Maggie says.  
Maggie sees the protest beginning to stir up from Alex, but she cuts her off. “no Alex, please let me do this by myself.”

“Fine” whispers Alex as she begins to feel the weight of exhaustion take over her body. Maggie grabs Alex’s hand and leads her to bed, and as soon as she Lays down, Alex is asleep. Maggie goes into the bathroom to take a shower and plans out what she should say to her father. She doesn't even want to call him that. He stopped being her father the moment he disowned her. When Maggie leaves the bathroom she can see Alex is in the bed still asleep. She goes over to her and give her a kiss on the cheek. A silent thank you for being there for her.

Maggie writes a note that says t’hank you, i’ll be back in a few hours. I luv u so much” and finally makes her way to the hospital.

At the hospital Maggie approaches the nurses desk. “Good afternoon, my name is Margaret Sawyer, I'm looking for a Joseph Sawyer.”  
“Yes”, replies the nurse. “He is in the ICU room 11, the doctor is with him now but you can go in.” 

“Okay thanks” Maggie hesitates at first but continues to walk to the room.

The door is open, and she can see the doctors talking to Joseph. She can understand what they were saying, but the doctor looks upset about something. As Maggie stands in the door way, she contemplates running away. As she is about to turn around, she hears someone call her name.

It was Joseph. He had seen her by the door. “Margaret, is that you? Please come in”.

Slowly Maggie walks into the room, keeping her eyes on the floor. The atmosphere in the room immediately changed to an awkward feeling. Maggie doesn't know what to do so she address the doctor.

“Hello” Maggie says as she sticks out her hand to the doctor.  
“Hi, my name is Dr. Shepherd, are you a family member?” asks the doctor. 

“Yes”, hesitantly Maggie.  
“She's my daughter” says Joseph. And Maggie could barely hold in the scoff she wants to give off.

“Great, I would like to talk to you about your fathers condition…” starts Dr. Shepherd  
“okay go ahead” urges Maggie  
“I'm sorry to tell you, but your father, has an inoperable brain tumor, and we have tried everything to keep it under control but nothing is working. I am sorry.” Dr. shepherd states.

“Oh”, Maggie utters. “How long does he have?”

“From this point, we have been at this for while but I’d say two weeks and possibly three if he's lucky.” the dr. says regretfully.

Suddenly a page goes off.

“Dr. Shepherd to OR 3 please. Dr. Shepherd to OR 3.”

“Sorry i have to go, but ill be back to update you more on whats going on with his condition” as the Dr rushes out the room. 

In the room it is only Maggie and Joseph. The tension is so think it can be cut with a knife.

“I am not your daughter” Maggie manages as she tries to hold back her tears.  
“Honey” starts Joseph. “No! ” cuts Maggie. “You don't get to call me that”  
“Margaret, I'm sorry” Joseph says with immense guilt on his face, tears welling up in his eyes.

“No, i cant do this” Maggie says as she rushes out of the hospital and into her car.

She cannot believe him. He had not spoken to her, reached out to her in 14 years, and now because he’s dying, he wants to apologize. Maggie couldn't believe it.

She stops crying and drives her self back home. She gets ready to go inside, but she remembers that Alex is sleeping. So she just sits outside the door in the hallway and stare off into space.

She convinces her self that she is fine, but still ends up sitting in the hallway not wanting to disturb Alex, because she knows Alex will ask questions, and she doesn't feel like talking right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think I'm going to have alex go with maggie next time.  
> Its going to get dark before it gets betters. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help guys. Im having writers block. this is only my 3rd story, idk how to continue.

Tonight was supposed to be Sister night between her and Alex. Maggie was supposed to be pulling a night shift, so kara and Alex would be at Alex’s place. So when kara approached Alex’s door she was surprised to see Maggie sitting outside in hall next to the door. Her eyes were closed, and her head was leaned back against the wall, while her knees were bent against her chest. Kara could tell that Maggie had been crying, but she didn't understand why she was outside.

Kara was about to panic thinking something was wrong, but using her super-hearing and x ray vision, she knew that Alex’s heartbeat indicated that she was sleeping, and Maggie wasn't hurt physically.

“Hey Maggie” whispers kara not wanting to startle Maggie as she walks over to sit next to her.  
Maggie slowly opens her eyes and turns head towards Kara, “Hey little danvers.”

“Whats wrong? Why are you sitting out here? Did you and Alex have an argument?” Inquires kara.  
“No nothing like that.” replies Maggie as she leans her head on kara’s shoulder. “Alex is fine”  
“Oh. Then what’s wrong. You don't have to tell me.” Kara says, unsure of what really to say here.  
“My dad is here, in National City. He is in the hospital and he is sick. … He's dying kara, and i don't know what to do. What do I do?” tears begin to well up Maggie’s eyes. 

Kara knew the story between Maggie and her dad. Maggie told her on a drunken night when they went out one night. They talked about it the next morning. Kara was happy that Maggie felt comfortable enough to confide in her.

“Well,…” sighs Kara “I know our situations between our families are completely different. But I think i understand what you are going through. I know what its like to feel betrayed by your family. Last year I found out that my parents had a way to save our planet. But they were so clouded in their judgment that they would rather the whole planet die, then break the rules to do something about it.” Kara paused thinking that she is talking too much. But Maggie is looking at her, urging her to continue. “However, if I had the chance to see them again, I would want to. I would want to here what they had to say, and understand why they did what they did.” Kara takes another pause. “Would I ever forgive them? I don't think so. Im not sure I would even consider it, but I would still want to know why.”

Maggie listens to Kara when she talks. She heres what she’s saying. “You think i should talk to him?” asks Maggie.

“I would. I know how he hurt you, but Maggie, i think you should consider it. I know its been years but if he’s dying i think you should give him a chance. only to hear what he has to say, then if you can make your decision after that.” responds Kara.

“Thank you Kara” says Maggie, Thoroughly appreciating the comfort from Kara. 

The two girl stay seated outside the door, as moggie keeps her head on kara’s shoulder. Suddenly Kara’s phone rings. She picks it up and sees that its work calling and knows that she has to go. Maggie knows it too.

“Go” urges Maggie, “i’ll be fine”  
“You sure?” questions Kara hesitant to leave maggie like this.  
“Yeah, I am. Besides Alex is waiting for me. Go ahead Kara, Im okay”  
“Okay” replies kara. and with that kara is in the elevator heading back to work.

Maggie sits outside the door for a few minutes going over what Kara said in her head. And she knows what she is going to do next with her father. Now she just has to do it. She stands up and makes her way into the apartment. When she gets inside she sees that Alex is still asleep in bed with a blanket curled under her body. Maggie heads to the bathroom to wash away the weight of the day thats been on her shoulders. She changes into her pajamas and walks towards her side of the bed.

She moves to lay down and as soon as she does Alex moves towards her, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s body, moving so that her head lays on Maggie’s chest. Maggie kisses Alex’s head and the action manages to wake her.

“Hi” whispers Alex, as she slowly opens her eyes leaning into Maggie. “How was it?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it now, I just want to cuddle, we can talk about it tomorrow.” says Maggie.  
“Okay” says Alex, still too tired to push Maggie.

The two lay in bed for about ten minutes until Maggie feels Alex kissing her neck.

“Alex what are you doing”, giggles Maggie.  
“Shhhh” whispers Alex.

Alex continues to kiss Maggie’s neck and slowly begins to straddle her girlfriend. Alex continues kissing her neck then moves to her mouth. A quiet moan escapes Maggie as she raises her hands to Alex’s hips, to hold her. Suddenly Alex begins to slow down and lulls her head to the side still straddled on top of Maggie.

“Alex” maggie calls her voice full of concern, until she hears a slight snore from the girl on top of her.

Maggie chuckles to herself, as Alex continues to lay on her fast asleep like a koala bear. Its cute, she has to admit.

“I love you” whispers Maggie into Alex’s ear, and that’s how they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment. I really appreciate it :D

**Author's Note:**

> any criticisms or ideas, I'm open to it. I'm probably going to continue this story, I'm not sure.


End file.
